In the treatment of disease, it is necessary at times to operate on a diseased tissue to allow a patient to resume asymptomatic normal health. Numerous areas of the body are treated by surgery. Operations in the tissue of any depth requires a means to hold the incision open without injury to the retracted tissue while the surgeon operates upon the diseased or injured portion. This retraction decreases the required size of an incision, thereby aiding cosmesis, and allows improved visualization of pathology, while decreasing morbidity and mortality. Many apparatuses have been developed for surgical retraction, and a number of these have been the subject matter of U.S. patents. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,070,088; 4,254,763; 2,893,378; and 3,965,890. These prior devices are designed for use when operating on various portions of the body, and involve a multiplicity of complex parts. They are not specifically designed for operating on the spine.
Retracting devices currently used in spinal surgery include the following: (1) self-retainer retractor with rack and pinion action, e.g., Valin Hemilaminectomy Retractor; (2) self-retaining retractor with ratchet action and hinged retractor arms, e.g., Scoville-Haverfield Hemilaminectomy Retractor; (3) self-retaining retractor with ratchet action, e.g., Scoville Hemilaminectomy Retractor, Glasser Laminectomy Retractor, Bagley Laminectomy Retractor; (4) self-retaining retractors, e.g., Meyerding Laminectomy Retractor, Popper-Gelpi Laminectomy Retractor, Knighton Hemilaminectomy Retractor; (5) self-retaining retractor with hinged arms, e.g., Beckman-Eaton Laminectomy Retractor, Cloward-Hoen Laminectomy Retractor, cone Laminectomy Retractor; and (6) hand-held retractor, e.g., Taylor Spinal Retractor, Myerding laminectomy Retractor.
The prior retractors are generally somewhat difficult to manipulate, difficult to install and maintain in the desired position, and are more complex than is necessary for their efficient utilization.